Agumon's Day off
by Dairy Farmer
Summary: Uhhh.. Theres a contest inside?


Cloud: I'm So proud ^_^ my first Digimon fic ****

Cloud: I'm So proud ^_^ my first Digimon fic!

Patamon: Yeah, woo. That's great…. You gonna untie me now?

Cloud: SILENCE KNAVE… bat pig thingy….!!!

Ken: **_cowers in fear_******

Ken: Uhhh… Why DON'T you have a Muse yet for this?

Pip:**_whispering_**** cause h's an evil mashtermind… and also cause dere's too many damned digimon to choose from, though I hear he's tied between Gabumon and Tokomon. Gabumon cause he digivolves into a cool wolf thing, and Tokomon for his hundreds of sharp tiny teeth.**

Patamon: Ahh…..

Cloud: SILENCE IDIOT!!!…. I mean SUPER HAMSTER!!!!!

Pip**_Gives Patamon a 'Humor him, he's clinically insane' look._******

Patamon: Why am I even tied up here?

Cloud: So I attract all the Digimon. **_Gives Pata a 'Duh!!!' look_******

Patamon:Oh….errr… Yes.

Cloud: Anyway. I don't own Digimon, Some rich,rich man does. And I don't own me. The Slave Drivers own me. **_Gives Patamon a 'Humor me. I'm Clinically insane' look_******

Patamon: Errr… Yes, now can we start the story?

Cloud: Sure thing, Bob!

__

AGUMON'S DAY OFF

ooorrr…

__

Agumon's Day Off!

One Day Agumon woke up lying on a rock… or so he thought…. Turns out it was a rock. Then They walked…. And walked some more…. Then made some sarcastic comments before walking more. That was it. Agumon had had enough. 'STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'Huh? Whatsametter Agumon' Asked Tai 'I've had enough Dammit!' Izzy was shocked and amazed 'Agumon! This isn't that kind of rated show!'

'Aw F**k off!'

**Izzy passes out**

'I agree! We Digimon deserve to have a break!' shouted Gabumon

'Fine fine. You can go out for a while. But be back before 1:00 am!' muttered Matt before he slinked away to cry over his dead kitty

'HEY! I heard that!'

sorry.

'Woohoo!' Yelled Agumon

'Before we go we just gotta do 1 last thing.'

And then the digivolving Sequence began.

'Agumon Digivolve to………….. Graymon!'

Gabumon Digivolve to………………. Gururumon!'

And off they went their separate ways.

****

Agumon's Path.

'Hmmm…. Were should I go now???' pondered Greymon tapping his foot and accidentally crushing a few poor Betamon

He turned and looked around a bit finding what he was looking for. A Brothel! And to the right was what he was looking at. A Candy Shop.

Walking in he barely heard a small Candemon crushed against his side yell out 'Hello. Just bring whatever you wanna buy over here…. Cant breath……'

But what it sounded like

'Headdo. Jus Bing Whatever you hot guy ober near…… Camt pee….'

Greymon was shocked

'Why you… you… MASHER!!!! NOVA FLARE!!!'

And that's how a small city was destroyed by a Greymon Running Around screaming and crying.

****

Next Time on Fear Factor….

Oops. Wait. This aint Fear Factor……. Aw Screw it! I'll keep going.

Next Greymon went over to the otherUhh… Place and found a Ultimate Tour Bus.

'Tour through the vast lands on this bus. Ultimate Digimon Only!'

The Skull-Meramon Driver Called out

Well Greymon wanted to go on but He was only an ultimate and Tai wasn't around as he was busy Snogging Ma- Err… Leading the Team, so he got upset and sat down and started crying.

The End

Orr…

Teh 1337 3nd j00 spamm0rz

****

Cloud:Finally!!! It's done… I'd like to thank those 3 600 liter bottles of coke that allowed me to stay up long enough and watch digimon to get some ideas… and about the end you say?

Well lets just say I was tired and bored….

Oh, and I'm ACTUALLY making a contest. Batpig, Take it away

****

Patamon:I am not a pig, Cloud! Oh, and If you make a fic that either makes Cloud and Me Burst out laughing or crying, you will get A Custom Piccy of your choice by Cloud or a Story of your choice of any type, any rating And/or Any Pairing. The Story Must include

  1. Must Be Titled Either 'A Tale of 2 DigiDestined' or 'Where the Wildemon Are'
  2. Can be of Any Rating or Type at all
  3. Must have the Lines 'Jee Tai, I think you actually Didn't Break it.' ***BOOM*** 'Never Mind….' And 'How do I kill Hikari… Let me count the ways…. Skin her….. Mutilate Her….. Behead her….'
  4. And in the review put in 'For Cloud Almasy's Digimon Contest'

Cloud: And Remember. You cant spell Slurpee without the Letters P-E-E


End file.
